Eine Qualvolle Vergangenheit
by Schokicooky
Summary: Was passiert wenn du dich einer Person stellen musst, die dich schon dein Lebenlang verfolgt hat und deine Vergangenheit dich auf eine harte Probe stellt...? WeskerxChris Slash,mild Yaoi,sad and...find out ;) Warning: Es ist sehr Emotional . .


_**A/N:****Hier ist ein weiter One-Shot, diesmal aber über Wesker/Chris. Ich arbeite noch an einem anderen One-Shot, aber der will einfach nicht fertig werden xD Aber bevor ich da zu lange brauche wollte ich dann DEN One-Shot machen, der dann auch etwas länger als gedacht wurde xD Es ist größtenteils AU, aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen 3**_

_**Pairing: Wesker/Chris**_

_**Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir...nix neues xD**_

_**Warning: Es enthält ManxMan Szenen, die aber sehr mild gehalten wurden, ach und es ist SEHR emotional. Seit gewarnt ;)**_

* * *

_**Eine Qualvoll Vergangenheit**_

„Chris, Renn!" schrie Sheva als sie sah, dass Wesker auf ihnen zugeht. Chris zögerte noch etwas bevor auch er dann losrannte.

„Chris, du kannst nicht ewig vor deiner Vergangenheit wegrennen!" Der mutierte Mann folgte ihnen.

„Schneller Chris!" befehlt sie ihn. Sheva wartete schon auf der anderen Seite der Steinbrücke, doch bevor der Soldat sie erreichen konnte stürzte der Boden unter ihm zusammen. Er landete sehr unsanft auf den Boden.

„auu.." stöhnte er und hielt sich sein Hinterteil.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?!" fragte sie ihn aufgebracht.

„Ahh—j…a…" und winkte mit der Hand, dass sie weiter gehen soll. Als er sah das Wesker zu ihm runtersprang, nahm er seine Kraft zusammen und stand wieder auf. Er sprang über die Lava und rennte den Weg nach oben. Eine Sackgasse…was soll er tun?

„Hören wir endlich mit dem Katz und Mausspiel auf?" fragte er, als er etwas weiter hinter Chris stand. Der Brünette reagierte nach seinem Instinkt und drehte sich um. Er zog seine Pistole und zielte auf Wesker, der ihn nur unbeeindruckt ansah.

In diesem Moment spielte sich ein Film in seinem Kopf ab…

_Damals in S.T.A.R.S hatten sie eine geheime Beziehung. Niemand wusste davon, sie hatten sich immer, nachdem alle Members weg waren in Wesker Büro getroffen, um ihre Sexuellen Lüste zu bändigen. Es waren schöne Momente, die Chris niemals zu einem Ende wünschte…_

„_Sind alle weg?" fragte der Blonde als er seinen Kopf von dem Blätterstapel hochnahm und den lustvollen Brünetten anguckte._

„_Ja, Barry ist soeben auch gegangen." Antwortete der jungen Schütze erwartungsvoll._

„_Sehr gut…komm her." Befahl er ihm. Chris zögerte nicht lang und ging zu Wesker der noch in seinem Stuhl saß. „Warum so schüchtern, ich weiß doch das du es willst.". Der Schütze wusste was Wesker von ihm wollte und legte seine Hände auf seine Schulter um ihn dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben._

_Der Blonde grinste im Kuss und legte seine Hände auf die Hüften seines Untergebenen. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihn fest und mit der anderen wanderte er langsam unter seinem T-Shirt. Er nahm mit seinem Zeigefinger und seinen Daumen seinen Nippel und bearbeitete ihn langsam, was den Brünetten zu einem Stöhnen brachte. Wesker konnte sehen wie sich eine Beule in Chris' Hose breit machte. Seine eigene Erektion, wollte auch nicht mehr länger warten._

„_Ich denke wir überspringen das Vorspiel und fangen sofort an." Ein breites smirken machte sich über Wesker's Lippen breit und drückte den Brünetten gegen seinen Schreibtisch, um dann selbst aufzustehen. Er machte schnell die Hose von Chris auf. „Dreh dich um und beug dich über den Schreibtisch." Der junge Schütze machte es so, wie es ihm gesagt wurde und hörte dann eine zweite Hose die auf den Boden fällt._

„_Bitte keine Vorbereitungen…" kam es aus den Mund des Brünetten._

„_Wie du wünschst…Dear heart.". Ohne eine große Warnung zog er seine und Chris' Unterhose runter und stößt dann sofort in den Schützen ein. Chris musste laut und qualvoll Stöhnen, doch seine Schreie veränderten sich langsam in ein lustvolles Begehren._

Eine weitere Szene spielte sich in seinem Kopf ab…

_Es war damals in dem alten Herrenhaus von Spencer. Sein komplettes Team kämpfte um das Überleben. Er selbst wurde jedoch von einer bestimmten Person Unterstützt. Ein Brief der darauf hinwies, dass sein Captain Erste-Hilfe-Sprays und Munition im Raum hinterlassen hatten, bestätigte es. Wesker hatte es extra für ihn dagelassen. Chris hoffte nur, dass er und Wesker es schaffen würden, damit er von dem Blonden flachgelegt werden könnte. Doch das Schicksal hatte was anderes mit ihm vor._

_Er traf mit Rebecca auf seinem Captain und musste zugucken, wie er von ihm verraten wurde. Nachdem er den Tyrant freiließ und Rebecca anschoss, wodurch sie Bewusstlos wurde ging er auf dem geschockten Brünetten zu._

„_Du willst doch nicht, dass sie über unsere geheime Affäre erfährt, oder Christopher?" fragte der Blonde ihm und zog ihn in einen groben lustvollen Kuss. Doch bevor Chris irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde Wesker von der Klaue des Tyrants durchstoßen und schmiss ihn gegen die Apparate, die sich im Raum befinden. Der Schütze musste zugucken, wie sein Geliebter langsam starb. Es entfachte Wut und Kraft in ihm._

„_Mich wirst du nicht so leicht Umbringen, du Reagenz Monster!" schrie er den Tyrant an und zog seine Pistole._

_Nach dem Kampf dachte Chris, dass seine Gefühle für Wesker gestorben seien. Doch er war falsch. Der Verrat an ihm und seinem Team war nicht genug. Im Stillen trauerte er um seinen Captain._

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er musste sich kurz umdrehen. Er sah Sheva an einem Stein runter hängen. Sofort drehte er sich wieder zu Wesker. Sie würde es schon schaffen, das hat sie selbst gesagt.

„Was ist los, Christopher? Willst du deiner Partnerin nicht helfen?" fragte er belustigt.

Der Name Christopher den nur Wesker sagt, spielte wieder eine Szene in seinem Kopf ab…

_Es war damals in der Antarktis in einem Labor von Umbrella. Er suchte verzweifelt nach seiner Schwester und fand sie später dort. Das erste Treffen mit Wesker war für den Brünetten das schlimmste, was ihm hätte passieren können. Zu erfahren das sein Geliebter noch lebte…und er nichts davon wusste. Seine Trauer…völlig umsonst?_

_Wesker hielt Claire an ihrem Haar und grinste den Brünetten an._

„_Lass sie los, Wesker! Es geht hier nur um uns beide!" sagte Chris bedrohend._

„_Nun gut…" er ließ ihr Haar los und schubste sie zu Chris, der sie sofort auffing. Der Schütze umarmte sie erleichtert._

„_Bitte Claire, ich habe im Labor einen Jet gesehen. Geh dorthin und warte auf mich."_

„_Aber Chris…"_

„_Tu es einfach!" Claire protestierte nicht mehr lange und ging zur Tür, sie drehte sich noch ein letztes mal um._

„_Denk an deinem Versprechen!" sagte sie zu ihm._

_Chris starte Wesker weiter in die Augen, als er sprach. „Claire, du kennst mich. Ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen." Sie rannte los._

„_Mein lieber Christopher, was ist bloß aus uns geworden?" er ging auf ihn zu, während er seine schwarze Sonnenbrille zu Boden warf. Chris ging ein paar Schritte zurück._

„_Komm mir nicht zu nah…" der Blick in seinen Augen machte den jungen Schützen Angst. Es war nicht mehr die Person die er einst liebte._

„_Aber was ist den? Du hattest es doch genossen, als ich näher zu dir kam…unsere Körper sich an einander pressten." Grinste er, als er immer näher zu seinen früheren Untergebenen ging._

„_Nein…nicht so…" kam es aus seinem Mund geflüstert. Er schaute sich panisch um und sah dann links von sich Eisenrohre. Er wartete bis Wesker nah genug war, um ihn dann das Eisenrohr vor die Rübe zu hauen._

_Beim ersten Schlag ging Wesker's Kopf mit, aber beim zweiten Schlag fing er das Eisenrohr ab. Er grinste nun dreckiger als vorher und verpasste ihm einen Tritt, der in die Magengrube ging. Chris stöhnte vor Schmerz auf als er Kontakt mit dem Boden machte._

„_Muss ich dir schon wieder deinen Platz zeigen?" Noch benebelt von dem Aufprall, versuchte Chris aufzustehen, doch spürte dann einen eisernen Griff um seinen Hals. Seine Luströhre wurde zugepresst, aber er versuchte dennoch Luft gewaltsam durchzukriegen und musste über die aufkommenden Schmerzen wimmern._

„_Arg..h…ne…" der Brünette versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nichts als komische Geräusche raus. Doch dann merkte Chris, wie sich langsam der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte._

„_Ich habe nicht vor dich umzubringen." Nach dem der Blonde das gesagt hatte, lehnte er sich weiter nach vorne und küsste Chris' Lippen grob. Der junge Schütze wollte das nicht mehr war haben und hatte versucht seine Gefühle für seinen früheren Captain langsam aufzugeben. Er verpasste Wesker einen Schlag, als er nicht aufpasste und konnte so seinen alten Captain mit letzter Kraft von sich wegdrücken. Schnell sprang der Brünette auf. „Das war sehr frech von dir, Christopher."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Pardon?"_

„_Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach töten?" fragte Chris wütend._

„_Ich will dich leiden sehen! Ich weiß genau wie viel ich dir bedeute." Wesker musste über seine Wortwahl grinsen. Er wusste genau, dass er so Chris am besten zum leiden bringen konnte. Und er wollte nichts lieber als das._

„_Ich-" doch Chris wurde von einer Explosion unterbrochen. Nun trennte eine große Steinsäule, die von der Explosion umgeworfen wurde deren Wege. Wesker wurde dabei im Gesicht verletzt._

„_Wie es scheint hast du heute mal wieder Glück, Christopher. Bis zum nächsten mal." Wesker lachte auf._

_Chris öffnete erst seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn wieder. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn wieder sehen will oder nicht. Der Blonde würde ihn, nein, seinen Körper nur ausnutzen. Mit diesem Gedanke rannte er los. Er wollte weg, weg von Wesker. Er muss seiner Schwester helfen._

Chris kam wieder zurück in die Realität, wo er schon zum 3-mal Wesker begegnen muss. Sheva hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft hochzukommen und hängt noch weiterhin an der klippe runter. Der Brünette hielt noch weiter seine Pistole auf Wesker, doch ging in seinen Gedanken die einzelnen Szenen durch, die sich vorhin in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatten. Ihm wurde etwas klar…

„Ich kann nicht mehr…Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr länger durchhalten…" Chris senkte seine Pistole und starte Wesker in die Augen.

„Mh?" der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch und guckte ihn nun fragend an.

„Du hast mich da, wo du mich haben wolltest. Freu dich!" sagte Chris. Sein Kampfgeist hatte ihn nun völlig verlassen.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Wesker, Ich _kann _und _will _nicht mehr gegen dich kämpfen! Ich kann die Vergangenheit einfach nicht mehr vergessen." Erklärte der Brünette mit einer leicht gebrochenen Stimme.

„Willst du das ich dich töte?" ein grinsen machte sich über die Lippen des früheren Captain breit.

„Ich weiß genau, dass du mir den Gefallen nicht tun wirst." Er seufzte und versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wie weit würde ein verzweifelter Mensch gehen, wenn er am Ende seiner Kräfte ist. „Nun hör mir gut zu, ich werde das nur noch 1-mal sagen."

„Du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, mein lieber Christopher." Wesker genießte seinen Triumpf.

„_Ich liebe dich_. Ich habe dich bis jetzt noch geliebt und deshalb kann ich nicht mehr weiter machen. Ich habe gedacht, ich müsste für die anderen weiter stark sein, aber sie werden das jetzt auch alleine schaffen. Irgendjemand wird dich schon aufhalten. Ich kann es nicht mehr." Kleine durchsichtige tropfen bildeten sich in seine Augen. Jetzt würde alles ein Ende finden.

„Was hast du vor?" Obwohl Wesker ihn immer durchschauen konnte und wusste was sein kleiner Liebhaber dachte, waren die Gedanken nun vor ihm verschlossen. Er wusste nicht was in seinen früheren Untergeben vorging.

„Mein Leben lang hatte ich wegen dir gelitten. Ich konnte keine Ruhe mehr finden. Erst dachte ich du wärst tot und dann stehst du völlig Lebendig vor mir, doch warst ein komplett anderer…_Mensch_. Du hast dich einfach einen _Dreck _um mich geschert." Seine Emotionen brachen aus ihm heraus und die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit floss über seine Wangen.

„_Was hast du vor!?_" er sagte es nun bedrohend. Egal was kommen mag, es lief nicht mehr wie geplant.

„_Wesker_, verstehst du es nicht?! Ich will nicht mehr länger Leben." Seine Stimme war gebrochen und es kam gerade noch hörbar aus seinem Mund. „Du hast mir meine Kraft genommen." Wesker grinste.

„Tut mir Leid, _dear heart._ Ich erlaube es dir nicht." Der blonde fühlte sich stark.

„Vielleicht wirst du dich ja noch ändern…" Chris hob seine Pistole hoch und zielte auf seinen eignen Kopf. Die Sicherung rausgenommen. „…Ich glaube noch immer an dich, _Captain._"

„_CHRIS, NEIN!"_ Schrie Wesker und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, indem er auf ihn zu ging. Seine Mutation hatte ihn stark verlangsamt. Der Blonde konnte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen seines früheren Geliebten sehen.

xXx

Sheva hatte es endlich geschafft die Klippe hochzuklettern und hörte einen Schuss. Sie drehte sich sofort zu Chris und Wesker und konnte erkennen, wie der Brünette in den Armen des Blonden lag. „CHRIS!"

xXx

Der Schuss ging direkt durch den Kopf. Ein sofortiger Tot. Wesker hielt nun seinen Leblosen Körper in seinem Arm. „Warum hast du das getan…Chris?" Hatte er ihn wirklich so sehr an den Grenzen gebracht? War es wirklich zu viel gewesen? Viele unbeantwortete Fragen bilden sich in den Kopf des mutierten Mannes.

„Wesker du Schwein!" schrie Sheva von weitem, doch der Blonde kümmerte sich nicht viel darum. Seine Gedanken waren bei Chris.

Plötzlich konnte er die Geräusche eines Helikopters wahrnehmen, was ihn dazu brachte aufzuschauen. Er konnte sehen, wie eine Leiter runter fiel, woraufhin die Afrikanerin daran hochkletterte. Es war der Helikopter der BSAA.

xXx

Sheva hatte es gerade in den Helikopter geschafft und wandte sich sofort der Brünetten zu.

„Jill, Wesker hat Chris umgebracht!" Sie konnte das grauen in Jill's Augen sehen.

„Ne-Nein, das k-kann nicht sein!" Ihr Partner den sie schon so lange kannte, getötet?

„Ich hab es mit meinen eignen Augen gesehen." Sagte Sheva traurig. Einen Moment schwieg Jill noch und kam dann zu einem Endschluss. Sie nahm sich einen Raketenwerfer.

„Nimm du dir den anderen. Wir werden es hier und jetzt beenden!" Sheva zögerte keinen Moment und tat so wie es ihr gesagt wurde. Es würde wirklich alles Enden.

xXx

Wesker konnte sehen, wie die beiden mit den Raketenwerfer auf ihn und Chris zielten. „Du bist ihnen wohl egal." Sein griff wurde fester um Chris. „Doch ich hätte dich sowieso nicht ihnen übergeben."

Die Raketenwerfer wurden abgefeuert und flogen auf Wesker zu. Er graulte und baute im letzten Moment einen Schutzwall auf, der aus Uroboros bestand. Nachdem die zwei Raketen eingeschlagen sind und der Rauch sich verzog, konnte er sehen wie die zwei Frauen fluchten. Er grinste und begann wieder die Oberhand des Virus zu gewinnen, indem er diese ekelhaften kleinen schwarzen Würmer von seinem Körper abstößt. Langsam fielen die kleinen streifen von seinem Körper und er konnte sehen, wie seine Haut heilte. Der Blonde gab den zwei geschockten Frauen noch einen kurzen Blick und nahm dann den leblosen Körper in seine Arme.

„Ich werde etwas finden…" schwur er zu sich, während er sich mit Chris' Körper zum Flugzeug begab. Von da aus würde er jemanden kontaktieren, der ihn von diesem Ort abholte und ihn zu einem von seinem Laboren bringen würde. Er hatte sich ein neues Ziel gemacht.

xXx

Nachdem Wesker im Labor ankam, kümmerte er sich sofort um Chris' Körper und flickte seine Wunden zusammen. Er muss für seine Wiedergeburt perfekt aussehen.

„Ich werde etwas finden, womit ich dich wieder zu mir holen kann!" Während er diesen Satz sagte, berührte er die Kapsel indem der Körper des Brünetten schwimmt. Die Kapsel ist mit einer Speziellen Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die den Körper vor dem Verrotten schützt. „Und dann werde ich dich nie mehr aus den Augen lassen!"

Mit einem Letzten Blick begab sich der Blonde zurück in die Forschungsabteilung. Er hatte es geschafft einen Virus zu erschaffen, der ihn zu einem Gott machte. Warum sollte er dann nicht auch einen Virus erschaffen, der ihm seine Göttin in männlicher Form wiedergibt. Ironie, was?

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :3 Der andere One-Shot sollte noch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber ich denke schon darüber nach ihn nicht doch in mehreren Chapters zu posten, damit es nicht so lange dauert. Aber mal gucken ;)**_


End file.
